Destruction
by MadlyMagical
Summary: Damage. Pain. Death.Those were the only things that surrounds her. Always. But now, add want, lust, and love,  which equals... destruction. My first story! R&R!


_A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever, so just be nice to me and point everything I had wrong (including grammar, punctuation, and stuffs, because English isn't my first language). I'm also asking you how to get a beta reader cos' I really need one. I was so nervous. Alright then… enjoy my first story ever._

* * *

><p>The first time she lost control, three people died.<p>

She always thinks that it's not her fault _(Yeah... it's certainly not your fault...)_. Well, maybe it's not her fault that the whole _damn_ school exploded right after those people teased her about being an emo _(__**I'm not an emo, I'm not an emo... am I?**__ Yes, idiot, you are.)_. Maybe it's not her fault that those people were killed, all with serious injury, all with unidentified cause _(Three long scratch wound? It looks like a giant cat killed them, isn't it?)._ Maybe it's not her fault that later, everyone has an amnesia _(Why would they forget something so big like that?)_.

Yeah, it's certainly not her fault.

But then _he_ came, and explained everything. That she's sure, it's not her fault.

It's the _monster_, inside _her_ that made her did the whole destruction.

"Katherina Eris,"

She spun around, and met a pair of dark orbs.

"How do you know my name?"

He, who called her name, shrugged. He looked about fifteen, dark hair, dark _dark_ eyes, and Italian features. He was leaning on a brick wall, his lips in a thin line.

"It doesn't matter,"

She was getting annoyed with this _so fucking attracti-(Where's that thought came from? __**Shhh.**__)_ boy. He had the nerve to interrupt her when she was peacefully walking home, and now he said _it doesn't matter?_

As usual, she felt something stirring in the pit of her stomach, and she had to fight the urge to chop the boy's head off.

_Shut up, whatever you are._

The boy seemed to sense her moving uneasily _(How? Nobody ever senses me moving...)_, and moved forward, grabbing her hand.

"It's happening again?"

She felt her eyes widened, her jaw slacken.

_How did he know?_

"H-how..."

He stared at her eyes, analyzing her as if he wanted to test her reaction. She blinked. The stirring seemed died down.

"You have to come with me," he deadpanned.

_What? _This boy was really getting into her nerves.

She yanked her arm from his grip.

"Are you crazy? First, you seemed to appear from nowhere, knowing me but I have never met you, and now you asked me to come with you? You-you little..." she left her words hang in the air, disappearing into the empty street. She was regaining her breath when he suddenly spoke, stuffing his hand into his pocket.

"Well, you don't know me, Kathy," she flinched at her own nickname, "but I know you, _everything_ about you that nobody ever known before, and I can help you from your problem,"

"But, how?" she mentally cursed herself from being so hopeful. Nothing can help her before. And remembering those three kids...

She bowed her head. His gaze softened a little.

"It's not your fault, you know,"

She raised her head at his statement. Her eyebrows rose.

"It's not your fault that you destroy your school," how had he knew everything about her?

He offered his hand. "I swear that I can help you, now if you come with me,"

She hesitated, folding her arms.

"Hey, first, how come you know everything about me, and how can I know that I can trust you?"

He rolled his eyes. The movement later she found amusing.

"Just trust me, Kathy,"

She still hadn't taken his hand.

"What now?" he was getting irritated by her now._ Haha, payback time._

"You know me, but I don't know you,"

"Yeah, and your point is?"

She smirked.

"First, your name,"

"Nico di Angelo,"

_Victory of Angels._

She didn't know why, but that time she instantly felt so damn attracted and _attached_ to him, so she took his hand, and darkness engulfed both of them.

And so he explains everything.

About the strange things that happened to her, about her strange power... about her _mother_.

She never knew her mother. She only knew that after three months and one drunken night with her father, she cruelly left and nine months later, she- Kathy, not her mother- appeared on her father's doorstep.

Her father. Oh, she loves the drunken old man who taught her never to trust anybody. He was called right after Nico took her, and he seemed to _trust_ the place Nico took her to. He called it Camp Half-Blood.

Her father, who was betrayed, pained, _damaged_ by the woman hefucking _loved_, _trust_ something? _Whoa._

Back to her mother.

Her mother... yes, she was cruel. But still, Nico couldn't just said something so_ damn _unbelievable like this.

_Alecto._

The second that word escaped his lips, she felt so _fucked up._

The Fury of Hades was her mom._ Psh._

So, she stopped one step before the barrier, and pointed her knife to Nico_ (Oh no, that boy... __**please, don't.**__)_. On the other hand, Nico, who had expected this to come, blocked her attack far too easily for her liking. He looked alerted, a black sword in his hand.

"You," she hissed when she parried one more attack, "took me to a place I have never heard of," she stepped forward, or _tried_, because he's so damn _good_ at doing this, "...and say something so fucking _weird_ like this," she was really losing now, her back pressed on a tree. "AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN FREAKING EXPLAIN!" she finished, panting. His sword was on her throat.

"I was going to explain before you attacked me," he hissed. She was really ashamed, looking at herself, so sweating and panting, and he didn't even broke a sweat.

"Your mother," he continued, his sword travelled to her chin, raising her chin with it. "_is_ Alecto, yes. And she was going to," he put down his sword, and moved closer to her, causing her knees to weaken. "claim you, tonight, by my request," his lips ended up on her right ear, and whispered, "Because, I am..." his breath felt hot at her ear. The 'thing' inside her wasn't stirring anymore. Instead, it was purring with delight at Nico's presence.

"the son of Hades,"

And he left her ear, but not before whispering, "Even the Alecto inside you knows that,"

_Oh God..._

That night, Alecto _did_ claim her.

Did the campers surprised? Well, no.

They're _freaking out._

A rude- or maybe just plain_ stupid_ one even asked, "Who on earth would want a _fury _in bed?"

The kid closed his mouth though when she bared her fangs.

What fangs, now you asked. Well... actually her mom, had claimed her before this. That time... when she first killed people.

_"Where's your drunken daddy, wittle Kathy? Mourning over your __**evil**__ mom again?"_

_A flame. Three screams in agony._

_Damage. Destruction._

_All she remembered was the feeling of anger, when something exploded inside her. Then she changed, changed into..._

"All hail, Katherina Eris, daughter of Alecto."

He.

Him.

_Him._

Victory

of

Angels.

_He,_ who controlled her._ He, _who's technically her master. _He, _who's been watching her for a few years _(And now you wondered... how can you miss an undoubtedly attractive guy stalking on you?)_. He...

"Relax, breath in... out. In. Out"

If some strangers saw them, they'll surely think that they're a couple of love struck teenagers.

But in fact, they're not.

"C'mon, Kathy. You can do it," he whispered in a soothing tone on her ear. She shuddered.

They were in his cabin, _their _cabin, actually. Because somebody had decided not to put cabins for furies _(Are you angry? __**Yes, at first. **__But now, considering the state you're in...__** Oh, shoosh.**__)_. His legs were spread, as she was technically between them, his body supporting hers _(Hmm... comfortable)_.

He had tried to calm her 'Alecto side', as she called it now, but it only works temporarily. He said it would be good if she trained to control her emotions herself. He said, he would help her, Hades is Alecto's master, after all.

She now _believed_ in everything he said.

So, when he said that the fury's side inside her would bring her worst flaws, she believed.

And she also realized, that it's completely true.

Her fatal flaw is wanting. She had to get _anything_ she wants or else...

One time she wanted something was when those three people died.

_"Katherina, why don't you tell the class about your mommy?"_

_"I don't have a mother."_

_"What about daddy?"_

_"He's-" her words were rudely cut by three snickering sounds._

_"A drunken man!"_

_"An idiot!"_

_"A failure!"_

_They laughed. The whole class joined them. She __**wanted**__ them to shut up._

_But they didn't._

_"Where's your drunken daddy, wittle Kathy? Mourning over your __**evil**__ mom again?"_

She shook the memory out her head. But she knew, that it's happening again.

She wants _him_.

She _wants _him to be hers, and hers only.

She _really, fuckingly, sickeningly __**wants **__**him.**_

_Him._

...who she's in love with.

She really hated to be attached with, to _trust_ somebody. But she really can't deny her feelings for him any longer.

She kept saying that she's _not_ in love with him, but it's no use. As he said, _even the Alecto inside her knows_. It kept being delightful when he's around. Maybe it sensed its master's presence. Or maybe it's just her feelings acting again.

And she absolutely hated it.

And she _hated _it even more when he was laughing, arguing, sparring, _being together_... with the other girl.

Perfect black hair, perfect brown eyes...

She -herself, not the other- looked pathetic compared to _her._

_Damn it, Nico. For making me feel like this..._

So, she did something shocking.

She cursed her damn feelings to took control over her, over her _fury side_. _Him. Him. Him._ That's all it wants. It couldn't stop wanting. Wanting. Just _wantwantwantwant_.

She kissed him.

She _freaking_ kissed him. Her master. Her mentor. Her _friend_.

And now she doubted that she'll look at him in the same way again. Him, either _(But it was for an entirely different reason... __**Shut up, Alecto-side.**__)_

_Cling. Clang. Cling. Clang._

They were practising sword fighting, because as he said _(He said. He said. He said... Now you only believe on what he said, don't you?__** Shut up!**__)_, she sucked at it. So, there she was, brown hair flailing, dark eyes blazing. Moving in an unbalanced sword dance.

"Oh, c'mon Kathy! Is that all you have? You've got to be kidding!"

With a new pessimism raising from the pit of her stomach, she charged at him. They moved again, and she groaned. She'll never going to win against , when he elbowed her stomach, she plopped down and say, "I surrender,"

He was sweating too. But he looked _much _less tired than she was.

"Kathy... if your body isn't fit enough..."

"I know, but please let me rest for a while," they have been through this conversation numerous time. He said _(There you go again...)_, if her physique was weak... she'll get killed by her own power.

Not that she cared.

She only did this because he had said so. She mentally sighed. It seems like everything she do was affected by him , either to impress him or just because _he said so_. She was so obsessed. And that obsession was also the cause on what she did next.

She found herself staring at him. At his soaked t-shirt _(Aww... isn't he desirable?__** Get out of my head, freaky.**__)_, at his aristocratic face _(Thump thump thump, here goes your heart...)_, at his_ whole_ drinking figure.

She had to agree with the Alecto-side. He _was_ desirable.

"Are you ready?"

She snapped her head. _Oh_, he had finished his drink, and he was getting ready to practise again.

She could feel the blush crept to her cheeks. And worse, she also could feel the desire, the _want_, pooling on her stomach. _Damn it._

She got up, dusting her pants. she hoped... that at the practise her desire would died down _(You're a fool. We both know that it won't...__** Go fuck yourself, Alecto.**__)._

And even with her snarky comment, she found that her Alecto-side was right.

She couldn't help but staring at him when she fought. But weirdly, she found herself winning against him. It was impossible. She _never_ won against anybody, let alone with him _(Yeah... and you swoon over his skills. And, oh... don't forget about his movements, you find them 'sexy', right?)_

Maybe it was her Alecto-side fighting for her. And she was grateful for it for the first time, considering that he lost his footing, and with a sparkle of naughtiness in his eyes... he tripped her.

They fell together. With her on top. She could feel her desire building up again.

"Wow. That was good, Kathy," he said with a smile. His eyes were glittering with pride. He looked so... _sexy_. She was fully aware about him being pressed under her, about how warm his body was, about her own breathing quickened.

"Kathy? Why don't you get up?"

She ignored him. She ran her tongue across her bottom lip. He froze, his eyes widened. _He realized._

"Kath-_mmph_"

She crashed her lips against his, literally crushing him. He was frozen in absolute shock as she put her palms on either of his head, supporting her body. She could feel her want, her desire, her _lust... oh._

She pulled off from him. He was staring at her, shock clearly written across his face. He was deathly pale _(Look... even he's scared at you...)_

So she did something completely cowardly. She mumbled a muffled 'sorry', and ran away from him.

She knows that he was mad at her. What kind of crazy, obsessive girl that ran away after raping somebody's lips? _(It's you...)_ She also knows that she was being a jerk by hiding from him. But she still thinks that he shouldn't just do_ that_ to her.

Oh, there he was. Completely avoiding her, then went to his comfortable resort,_ that _girl. You know, perfect hair, perfect hair, perfect anything? Yeah, that's her. Also known as Rosalie Blooms, or Rosey, as Nico called her _(Look... he has a nickname for her...)_, his _best friend._

Now they were practically inseparable. They went to dinner together, went to campfire together, went to practise together...

_Dammit. Crappy, insolent bitch ._ _BLOODY MOTHER FUCKERS! Why doesn't she leave him alone?_

_(Because he hates you now...__** YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**__)_

So if you ask her why she was suddenly attacking them, she wouldn't answer.

"Hey, Nico, Rose," she casually walked up to them, venom in her words.

Nico glanced at her nervously. 'Rosey' smiled, "Hey, Kathy,"

She ignored her. She turned her gaze at Nico instead.

"Nico... Nico... Nico..." she stepped closer to him, a mad, obsessed look in her eyes.

He stepped back. Rose looked at him confusedly.

"Nico?" she asked, her eyes were full of worry.

He ignored her too. His gaze held at Kathy, who was smiling dangerously. Then, without any warnings, she stepped forward and grabbed his elbow.

"Kathy..." he was frozen in place, eyes boring into hers. She remembered that he tried to communicate with her, the real_ her_, but it was just impossible.

She realized that she was being creepy. But she didn't care. Her Alecto-side was completely taking her body. She only knew, that her target was him, and anything that keep her away from him must be destroyed.

"Hey, " Rose called, pushing her away from him, "What the hell was wrong with you, weirdo? You're creeping my best friend here!"

She didn't care that she just called her weird. She didn't care how she called him 'best friend' in a bitter, yet protective voice. All she cared... was that she was a target, to destroy.

Her fury exploded. She felt a painful burning in her veins, an itchy feeling on her gum. She let out a blood-chilling scream, and she changed, into a black winged creature with sharp fangs and steel-like nails. Her eyes were blood red.

She was a demifury.

A_ beast_.

She attacked her, who was frozen in spot, jaw slacken. But, as she raised her hand to stab her with her sharp nails, _he _came, and shielded Rose from her.

_Stab._

Then everything went into a slow motion in her eyes. His mouth was opened slightly, his eyes darting to his wound where she stabbed him.

"Whoa,"

Then he fell to the ground, face first. That hit her like a hammer on head.

She had hurt him.

Kathy sank back to her human form, as Rose used her daughter of Persephone's ability to lock her in vines.

She looked up at Rose's sweaty face, her own eyes hollow. "I'm not going to hurt him again,"

She glared at her. Disbelief itched on her face. _(Ohh... no-one's going to believe you anymore...)_

She bent down to roll Nico gently to his back. She looked at him worriedly and _**lovingly**__ (See? She loves him too... __**She**__ deserves him, not you.)_ before she ran off to get Chiron, mumbling some curses under her breath. Kathy looked down at Nico.

He was a wreck, there were three holes on his stomach. His eyes were closed. His breathing unsteady.

She damaged him.

"Nico..." she whispered slowly, tears traced down her cheek.

"Nico... Nico..."

She _destroyed_ him.

She heard footsteps nearing to her. Rose had been back with Chiron. He looked at Nico, then his all-knowing eyes darted to Kathy's crying figure.

"Let's get him to the infirmary,"

Nobody allowed her to get near to Nico, but she managed to slipped to the infirmary late at night.

Secretly.

_(Secretly... that's how you always live your life, aren't you?)_

She sat down besides his bed, then took his hand slowly and stroked it. Tears were rolling down her cheek again.

She had eavesdropped an Apollo camper who took care of Nico when he was reporting to Chiron. He said, with a shake of his head, that Nico was lucky that he was alive. She flinched. He also said that Nico won't be able to do hard activities lately, and that...

He won't remember the things last three months.

Three months.

_(Hey, isn't the first time you talked to him was three months ago?)_

He had said that it was because of an unidentified poison on her nails, and the shape of his wound didn't help either _(So... it's not only a mere scratch now...)_.

She blamed her father for allowing her to be here.

She blamed her mother for creating her Alecto-side.

She _blamed _her Alecto-side.

But most of all, she blamed herself. She blamed her feelings for making her fell for him. She blamed her flaw for wanting him. She blamed herself, her very being... for everything she had done.

So, with all the guilty feelings she felt, she felt extremely relieved when he open his eyes slowly.

She also felt deserved when he asked, "Who are you?", with a confused look on his pale face.

She kept her stoic face, and answered him calmly, "Katherina Eris, daughter of Alecto,'

_And the one who anytime, anywhere, could bring destruction to you._

* * *

><p><em>AN: So… How's that? R&R please!_

_Oh, and tell me about finding a beta reader, too!_


End file.
